


Other Half

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron epitomizes toxic masculinity, Slow Burn, no infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: “Oh yes, definitely” she said brightly, blowing on the steaming cup “Always good to see the better half.”“Other” Draco said firmly and Hermione looked at him quizzically “Other half” he reiterated and gathered his things with a curt nod.Hermione thoughtfully watched him go.





	1. Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is a radical departure from the other fics I've written. It will have fluff but also some angst and also some of my first smut attempts. There is dubious consent in some parts, which I will warn you about (some in this chapter) but there is no rape or violence. I'm always open to thoughts and comments, but please be kind. I find that when I'm writing fic I tend to work out some of my own past issues in it so don't scoff or dismiss situations that I put the characters as it may be based in truth. (You know, minus the magic bit). Of course, I own none of the characters.

She stared absently at the book in front of her, not really seeing the neat columns of Runes marching across the parchment. Stretching, she glanced at the clock, 3 hours until she was free for the weekend. She smiled at her eagerness; 11-year-old Hermione would be mortified to see how ready she wa s.  She stared absently at the book in front of her, not really seeing the neat columns of Runes marching across the parchment. Stretching, she glanced at the clock, 3 hours until she was free for the weekend. She smiled at her eagerness; 11-year-old Hermione would be mortified to see how ready she was to leave school for a bit.

“Hey Pages.” She turned to smile at the blond who was sinking onto the bench across from her

“Hey yourself” she replied cheerfully “Big weekend plans?”

He shrugged, “Home to take care of a few things.” She winced in sympathy ‘taking care of things’ usually meant unraveling some cursed object or detangling his father’s business from unsavory associates. “You?”

Hermione colored slightly “Ron’s got the weekend off from training.”

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked “Say no more.” They worked quietly until it was time for dinner. Draco packed up his things and with a quiet “see you later” headed to the Great Hall. Hermione debated joining him. Originally, she hadn’t planned to head to Ron’s until 7, but she figured she could surprise him with dinner. Heading to the 8 th year dorm, she grabbed her bag and threw floo powder onto the fire.

Stepping into Ron and Harry’s untidy flat she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Clothes and magazines and dirty dishes were on every surface. Peering into the fridge she saw mostly half empty takeaway containers. She bit her lip, trying to make the best plan. She could go out and get groceries, but she didn’t have a key and wouldn’t be able to get back in. Fingering her wand, she nodded to herself and set up a complex web of wards. She and the boys could get through, but no one else. Satisfied, she headed to the grocery store to load up on the “plain stomach filling stuff” Ron preferred, avoiding all that “Fancy foreign shit” with a sigh.

Back at the flat, she turned on some music and hummed to herself as she pulled dinner together. The chicken was just coming out of the oven when the door banged open. Harry came in first, wand raised, but relaxed when he saw Hermione. Ron almost tripped over his roommate and let out an oath “Bloody hell Mione! You can’t just sneak into our flat like that. You were supposed to come at 7.”

Hurt flashed in her eyes and she bit back a reply, but Harry saw it. Kissing her forehead, he said apologetically “Auror trainings gets us all jumpy, that’s all. Smells great, thank you for cooking.”

Ron kissed her soundly and slyly grabbed her ass, making her jump and blush. He collapsed into a seat and loaded up his plate “Tastes great” he said around a mouthful of potatoes “Thanks Mione.” She listened to her boys talk about Auror training and departmental Quidditch, thinking absently about her school work and whether she could leave things until Sunday.

“So” Harry said with a grin “How’s school?” Hermione brightened up and launched into all the latest charms they’d been learning and her independent study in DADA on more advanced wandless/wordless magic and finally the Potions project she and Draco had cooked up.

“Draco?” Ron choked over a mouthful “Why’d you get stuck with that serpent Mione?”

She furrowed her brow “I didn’t get STUCK with him Ron” she explained patiently, “We chose to work together. He’s got some really interesting ideas on how to make Wolfsbane using more commonly found ingredients.”

Ron waved his fork in the air “I still don’t like it,” he muttered. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. It was an argument they had regularly since she went back to school. Hermione was the only Gryffindor 8 th year who came back, actually she was the only non-Slytherin and the others were there as part of a deal with the Ministry. Finish school, including some mandatory classes in Muggle basics and appropriate coping skills, and get the blessing of the Ministry to reintegrate into society. The plan was met with general approval. It let people feel magnanimous and soothed the guilt of punishing children for their parents’ mistakes.

The only murmur of discontent had been about Draco, the more active role he’d taken, and the Dark Mark slashed across his arm. There were some who wanted to make an example of him, but Hermione Granger had stormed into the Wizengamot, hair crackling with magic and eyes blazing with rage. She had laid into the senior witches and wizards about the inconsistencies and the fear for his life and that of his family that Draco had been subjected to. She’d even let Rita Skeeter interview her and made her feelings clear to the general public. Whether she had convinced them or terrified them, she didn’t know and didn’t care. When Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express with the rest of them Hermione had smiled in satisfaction.

Headmistress McGonagall had pulled all the 8 th years aside before the speech and welcomed them back warmly. The Slytherins shifted uncomfortably, but seemed to find her genuine. She told them the castle had created a separate dorm and they’d have other privileges like floo access and no curfew. She left them to settle in, guessing rightly they didn’t feel much like feasting. When the door shut, everyone seemed to freeze and look at Hermione, who pretended to be unconcerned as she pulled a few things out of her trunk. A few beats later, Draco crossed the room and stuck out his hand. She took it warily and he gave it a firm shake “Allow me to reintroduce myself” he said with a light smirk “I’m Draco Malfoy.”

Hermione flashed a smile “Hermione Granger” she replied.

“And these are my friends,” he added, sweeping his hands to include the others “Pansy, Blaise and Theo.”

“Nice to make your acquaintance” she quipped.

Blaise looked her up and down “Hermione is too much of a mouthful” he announced. “Do you go by anything else?”

Hermione rolled her eyes “My friends call me Mione but I hate it” she answered through clenched teeth.

Theo tilted his head to one side, considering “Pages” he announced “I’ve never seen you without your nose stuck between some.”

To her surprise, she liked it “Alright” she said, and went back to unpacking.

And so, a friendliness had started to grow. Luna, in her dreamy way, accepted them at once and even Ginny came around after a few rousing arguments about Quidditch and a quiet, sincere apology from Draco. Harry had listened to Hermione’s impassioned arguments and just shrugged “I trust you” he’d said. But Ron, Ron wouldn’t be convinced. He was sure there was sinister motive at work and questioned Hermione whenever she brought it up. So, she did her best to avoid talking about it.

“Yoo hoo. Earth to Hermione.” Ron was trying to get her attention “I was saying we were going to go out to that new club tonight. You coming right?” She smiled and nodded and Ron rubbed his hands together in glee “I bet you brought something sexy to wear, didn’t you? Oh, and you have time to do that hair charm. You know how much I like being able to run my fingers through your hair.”

Hermione wrinkled her nose “That’s a lot of work Ron” but she gave up when he gave her his best pleading expression “Oh alright” she said softening, he did always tell her how gorgeous she looked all done up. 45 minutes and 16 expletives later, Hermione emerged with a curve hugging dress and her hair hanging in a smooth curtain around her face.

Ron whistled “Merlin Mione” he exclaimed, pressing her hand to the front of his pants so she could feel his erection “The things we are going to do when we get back.” She laughed and blushed and yanked her hand away as Harry came into the room.

The bass was so loud she could feel it in her stomach as Ron pulled her through the crowd. She loved how his hand laced protectively through hers as he guided her through the crowd. Someone waved from a corner and they made their way over. Hermione vaguely recognized a few of the other Aurors in training, and grimaced when she saw Cormac McLaggen. There were also a number of gorgeous blondes name Karen? Brenda? Amy? She didn’t quite catch the names “Your hero has arrived!” Ron announced grandly and flung himself into a seat, pulling Hermione into his lap. She twisted a bit to get comfortable and tried to follow the conversation.

Shots were consumed with great enthusiasm but she shook her head no and smiled at the proffered glass. “This one always been a bit of a stick in the mud” McLaggen said, nodding knowingly to the blondes and Ron laughed and hugged her.

After an hour, her ears were ringing. Ron wouldn’t dance, and she felt strange asking anyone else; she was bored. Harry downed his glass and stood up “Have to get home to call Ginny” he said unapologetically and saluted to the others.

Hermione scrambled up “Oh I’m ready to head out too” she said, fixing her skirt. Ron looked conflicted but she smiled at him “Stay” she said “I’ll see you when you get home.” He smiled at her and blew a kiss. She followed Harry from the club to the apparition point, taking his arm so they could side along. He deposited her gracefully in the living and called Ginny while she went off to put on one of Ron’s jersey’s and pj pants. She tried to stay up to see him, talking to Harry for a bit, but finally she headed to bed.

She woke up with a start sometime in the night, heart pounding because he still wasn’t home. She conjured a Patronus and sent it off to him then waited, chewing on her lip, until his terrier came rolling into the room. Ron’s slurred voice told her to go to sleep, that he loved her. She lay down in the unfamiliar bed and tried to get settled.

A few hours later she was woken up again as he slid in beside her, nose burrowing into her hair and breath ghosting across her neck. His hands roamed her body, gently caressing her breasts and skimming low across her stomach. She debated internally, it had been a while since they’d been together.She missed him but, he was drunk and he often couldn’t find release when he was like this, which made him frustrated and her feel sleepy. Plus, she was fucking tired. She opted to pretend to be asleep. Keeping her body tense and still until he gave up and rolled over.


	2. First TIme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUBIOUS BORDERLINE NON CONSENT IN THIS CHAPTER.

She woke up the next morning, blinking away sleep and the last bits of dreams. Ron was sound asleep and she kissed him lightly before easing out of the bed. She knew it would be hours before he was among the living so she got ready and packed a few things in her bag. Harry was drinking coffee and levitated a fresh cup for her. She sipped it and smile at him “How’s Ginny?”

“Good” he replied “She’s got a Hogsmeade weekend so I thought I might pop up there, want to come?”

Hermione considered “Ron and I were going to spend today together so I guess I'd better not.” Harry shrugged and nodded. They finished up their coffee and headed out. Harry apparated to Hogsmeade while Hermione wandered down to Diagon Ally. She wanted to be close by when Ron was up. After a few hours, Ron’s Patronus caught up to her “Where’d you go” it asked sadly and she smiled to herself. She sent an otter back promising she was on her way with food and stopped for takeaway to bring back.

He was still bleary eyed when she returned but he snuggled into her and told her about what she had missed after she left. She laughed at the thought of McLaggen having a drink thrown at him, the git deserved it. “And THEN” Ron added smugly “Amy got me up to dance but when she tried grabbing my ass, I told her my BEAUTIFUL girlfriend had just left and hands off. She was not pleased I can tell you.” Hermione felt a little glow of pride, but it was tempered by disappointment that he danced after she left.

Hermione read contentedly while Ron played video games, which Harry had introduced him to. After a few hours, he sighed and stretched “I’ve got to go into the office for a bit” he said, kissing her on the cheek “I’ll be back to take you to dinner.”

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it and looked down “On a Saturday?” She asked neutrally and he threw up his hands and nodded.

“Wait for me here, ok?" He called, as he went through the floo.

She muttered “Can’t do anything else seeing as I don’t have a key.” Luckily, she always brought work to do and with a sigh, she pulled out her potions project. Chewing on her quill she re-checked the substitutions that she and Draco had been working through. She’d thought about delphiniums being used as they were closely related to Wolfsbane. Twisting up her hair (now back to its curly unruliness) she speared a spare quill through it, anchoring it in place. She didn’t have the right books with her, but maybe Draco did. She dashed off a note to him and coaxed Pig to fly it to him, then dove into another theory while she waited.

Pig returned, panting heavily (who knew owls could do that-she marveled) and she unrolled the scroll “Pages, interesting theory. I’m back at Hogwarts and will look into it. One question, aren’t you on a romantic weekend away? Why homework? - DM” She rolled her eyes and put the note aside, losing herself in her work again.

The floo roared to life and Ron stepped out, stretching and grinning at her. “Good thing I went in” he scoffed “That place damn near falls apart without Harry and me.” Hermione smiled indulgently and gathered up her things, Ron caught up the letter as it floated off the table and glanced at it. “Pages?” he scoffed “Where’d that come from. Honestly, do they know you at all? C’mon, I want to take my girl out. They got one thing right, there has been too much work and not enough romance. So far.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Hermione loved when they went out just the two of them. They could pretend nothing else existed for a while. She even posed for a photographer with a smile because she knew how much Ron appreciated it. During dinner, she scooted closer to him and his hand trailed over her bare shoulder. Dropping it to her knee he looked slyly at her and began to walk his fingers up her thigh. Her breath caught as he traced the edge of her skirt. Grinning, Ron signaled for the check and they raced out of the restaurant.

She stumbled when they landed in the flat and they ran into his room, casting silencing spells. Hermione shrugged off her dress and he did the same. Falling onto the bed they were kissing frantically, Hermione nearly breathless from want. It had been weeks damn it! Ron wrapped her hand around his stiff cock and she pumped eagerly. He groaned into her mouth and gripped her shoulders, her breasts, anything he could reach. Kissing her over and over until he stiffened with a groan and she felt her hand coated in sticky fluid.

Rolling to his back he pulled her close “Now you,” he whispered and nudged her hand down towards her throbbing clit. She touched herself hard and fast, biting back little moans from the pressure. Ron kissed her neck and breasts until she nudged him away and he went back to her mouth. She came suddenly, arching and rolling against her hand and when she stilled, Ron chuckled “Mione, fuck, that’s hot.” He pulled her close as she cast a wandless scourgify, the sticky wetness not her favorite type of cuddling.

The lay quietly together, Hermione enjoying the closeness as Ron traced patterns on her arm. “You know what I want so much, Mione?” he asked and her heart jumped a little “I just want to be inside you.” She stiffened slightly, they had talked a bit about sex and how she didn’t feel ready yet “Not for sex” he added quickly “just to feel you around me when I go to sleep.” Her heart tilted slightly and she felt a strange combination of heart melting sweetness and nerves. She could feel him hardening again against her thigh and he very carefully, like he was trying not to startle her, rolled on top. His cock pressed against her entrance and she couldn’t breathe. It felt good, it felt terrifying. She wanted to give this to him. He nudged forward gently and began to slip inside her. She stiffened, then forced herself to relax. Ginny had said relaxing made it hurt less. He moved slowly, groaning with his eyes closed “Just like I imagined” he breathed in her hear and her heart fluttered.

She thought he would stop there, it was what he said he wanted. But, he started to move slowly. Her brain froze and she didn’t know how to react. She didn’t really want this, but she also hadn’t said no. She loved him, so this was ok...right?

His movements grew a bit more erratic and she grabbed his shoulder urgently “I haven’t, we didn’t” he nodded and gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and coming on her stomach. “You are so amazing,” he said, kissing her before his eyes slowly drifted shut. Hermione lay still and stiff for a while, before covertly checking the sheets. Shouldn’t there be blood? Isn’t that what happened the first time? But the sheets were dry and it was like nothing at all had changed.

She woke up before him again the next morning and quickly got ready. She chewed her lip and watched him sleep. She should wait and say goodbye but who knows how long until he got up. She had work to do and a massive emotional shift to ignore. She compromised by leaving him breakfast under a stasis charm and a note telling him how much she loved him before flooing back to Hogwarts.

She took a long hot shower, trying to parse out how she felt. They’d had sex, kind of? It wasn’t awful. She seemed ok with it. I guess that might be something they did now? Her mind went in circles and she tried to shake the thoughts away. Getting into her comfiest, slouchiest clothes she wandered into the common room. Only Draco was awake. He eyed her for a moment and then fixed her a cup of coffee before settling next to her on the couch.

“Good weekend?” he asked neutrally.

“Oh yes, definitely,” she said brightly, blowing on the steaming cup “Always good to see the better half.”

“Other” Draco said firmly and Hermione looked at him quizzically. “Other half,” he reiterated and gathered his things with a curt nod. Hermione thoughtfully watched him go.

Draco banged his bag down onto the table, making Madam Pince frown and Theo jump “Salazar’s rod Draco, what was that for?”

“Sorry” Draco grumbled and pulled things out of his bag with unnecessary force.

“Rough weekend?” Theo asked sympathetically, but Draco shook his head “Then what?”

“I can’t stand the way the Weasel treats Granger. She’s special and he’s too dumb to see it.”

Theo bit back a smile “Look Draco, I know you like her.”

“She’s my friend, of course I like her.” Draco retorted, willfully misinterpreting the point

“Ok…” Theo tried again “What exactly happened?”

Draco growled and ran his hands through his hair “What happened” he spat out “Is that one of Pansy’s brainless friends floo called yesterday. Karen? Brenda? Whatever. She went on about how she’d ‘hung out with an actual war hero, can you believe it Pans?’ and went off about how his girlfriend was a wimp and left early but that meant she’d gotten to dance and cozy up to him. She even was speculating if he was a redhead ALL over.” Theo gagged and Draco nodded grimly “And then just now Pages goes and calls him her better half. Can you believe it?”

He slammed open a book, earning another glare form the librarian “SO what are you going to do?” Theo asked softly “Tell her? Get Pansy to tell her?”

Draco shook his head glumly “Technically, nothing happened. I don’t know what their agreement is either. Plus,” he added and his voice dropped “I can’t be the cause of any more of her pain.” Theo didn’t push the issue, instead asking about the transfiguration essay and which books had been the most useful.


	3. It Was Only a Dream

“You’ve got training or duty EVERY weekend?” Hermione asked in disbelief.

Ron took a bite of sandwich and nodded “Hazards of being the newbie,” he said as he chewed and Hermione frowned.

“Well, I guess that’s for the best. I’ve got a lot of work.” She said slowly.

“That’s my girl” he smiled indulgently at her “Always overloading her plate. I am off on Halloween though” he said, brightening.

“Really?” Hermione perked up “We’re having a ball, maybe you could come!”

Ron shifted uncomfortably “Really Mione? A school dance? I’m not sure. I mean I’m an AUROR now. Besides, McLaggen is having this thing…. You could come too.”

Hermione faltered “I promised I’d be here” she said slowly, “I mean I could see about coming down after or on Sunday.”

“Naw don’t worry about it.” Ron brushed crumbs off his shirt “I’m going to get pretty fucked up. Might as well wait.” Hermione made a face but nodded “I’ll miss getting my hands all over you,” Ron added wistfully “It’s going to be a while.”

Hermione blushed deeply “This is the common room floo Ron,” she hissed “Watch your mouth.”

He grinned broadly.

“Eh, let those snakes hear it” He said with a swagger. “They should know who you’ve got.” Hermione rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss. Standing up she brushed off her knees and headed to the Great Hall. She hoped that she could catch the last bit of dinner. Ron’s schedule was so tight they had to fit in a call whenever they could, which often meant missing meals.

Slipping into the Great Hall, she saw a flash of red hair and made her way to Ginny. The 7 th /8 th years and most of the 6 th years had flatly refused to sit at house tables, something about fighting a war together made these artificial divisions chafe more. The Slytherins still mostly stuck together but Ginny, Luna and Hermione had flatly refused to accept that and sat with them for most meals. IT didn’t fix everything, but there was a general acceptance from the other students.

As she walked over, she saw Draco throw his head back and laugh, before reaching over and jokingly yank a lock of Ginny’s hair. Her heart fluttered slightly, she loved that her friends were getting along. Sliding onto the bench, Hermione nodded to everyone and then frowned when she saw the table was covered with only desserts. Draco smiled at her and slid a napkin over. A pasty and an apple were wrapped up inside and Hermione looked at him gratefully before biting into it. “How’s lover boy?” Pansy asked with a toss of her hair.

“Fine” Hermione said with a laugh.

“It’s been a while” Ginny added suggestively “Good thing Halloween is coming up.”

“Oh” Hermione said uncomfortably “He’s not coming.”

Ginny stopped mid-chew “Wat? Why not?”

Hermione shrugged “Other plans.” She said non-committal.

Theo glanced casually at Draco and could see his jaw tightening at the exchange. He laughed to himself “She doesn’t even realize,” he murmured.

Hermione collapsed into bed after working until late in the library. She and Draco had been arguing over the brewing benefits of different cauldron materials and she’d been gesticulating wildly while he stalked around forcefully rebutting her potions. It should have annoyed her but instead she felt giddy and fired up. Usually when she got into the weeds like that whoever she was talking to zoned out or did their best to change the subject, but Draco had gone toe to toe with her.

The next thing she knew, long slim fingers were tracing down her cheek and cupping her jaw. She tilted her head and her eyes fluttered open. There was a flash of silver as her eyes met his.

She awoke with a start and lay staring at the ceiling. That was NOT Ron that had been creating the tightness in her stomach. Those silver eyes and the way the fingers held her; she knew who they belonged to. She loyally tried to chase away the last of the dream, but her body was too tight with need. Almost without realizing it she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of her sleep shorts. She was slick and wet and she immediately set a punishing pace on her clit. Rubbing circles until her breath was coming in short gasps. She thrashed in the bed, eyes closed, riding out her orgasm. When it finished, she rolled to her side, clenching her legs together to draw out the aftershocks. Her heartbeat went back to normal and she fell asleep.

The guilt washed over the next morning. It was one thing to have her subconscious bring up thoughts of Dr- someone else but to act on them? She sighed and glumly spooned up her breakfast. Ginny watched her with concern and finally scooted closer “What’s up?” she asked in a low voice, “Did something happen?”

Hermione shook herself and tried to smile “No, no it’s ok. I’m ok.” But Ginny didn’t look convinced.

“Hermione,” she said sternly “If my DEAR brother did something stupid you need to tell me. I have five others so you definitely mean more to me.”

Hermione snorted and leaned her head on her friends’ shoulder. “No, it wasn’t him, it was me.” Ginny rubbed Hermione’s back and looked expectantly at her friend “Last night” Hermione said hesitantly “I, well. I had what would have been a very nice dream…but it wasn’t about Ron.”

She wrung her hand and looked worriedly at Ginny. After a pause, Ginny laughed “That’s it? Are you seriously drowning in guilt because of a dream?”

Hermione blushed and muttered “Well. I sort of acted on it.”

Ginny hugged her friend hard, trying not to laugh more. “My precious, sweet, innocent Hermione. If you think you are the first one to have thoughts about someone else then you need to get your nose out of a book more often. I LOVE Harry but even my thoughts stray. Just as long its thoughts, right?” Hermione ate a bit more, determinedly not meeting Ginny’s eyes “Haven’t you heard of roleplay?” Ginny added slyly “It’s a whole thing built on pretending you are, or are with someone else.”

Hermione’s cheeks reddened and she heard a hum of interest as Blaise and Theo slid on to the bench. “Someone please tell me what got Pages looking like a tomato,” Blaise pleaded but Hermione sent Ginny murderous glances and the redhead mimed zipping up her lips. “Fine,” Blaise huffed and with a long suffering sigh dug into his breakfast. Theo was the only one who noticed how Hermione jumped and flushed slightly when Draco sat down. He smiled inwardly; this was better than a novel.


	4. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff to lighten things up a bit. Also some fancily dressed witches and wizards if you enjoy that kind of thing.

Halloween crept closer and the usual buzz surrounding the holiday intensified. Blaise insisted that everyone have a fancy-dress COSTUME for the ball “None of this throwing on cat ears and calling it done,” He said severely to Pansy, who shrugged and tried to look bored. Ginny and Hermione, Gryffindors to the core, couldn’t back down from a challenge. Brainstorming over dinner, Ginny snapped her fingers “The elements!” she said excitedly, and the others looked at her “You know,” she said in an exasperated tone “Fire” she pointed at herself then turned to the others. “Luna you’re wind. Pansy, definitely earth and Hermione water.”

“Hmmm” Pansy thought critically, then nodded decisively “I don’t hate it.” They started planning in earnest, sending stinging jinxes whenever Blaise tried to creep close to eavesdrop.

Every spare moment was spent working on their costumes. Hermione was treating it like an extra credit project, and actually considered asking McGonagall for some points in transfiguration. She devised a number of tricky charms and glamour’s to give their outfits a special something. The boys also had been hard at work and Blaise loved waltzing by with his nose in the air, trying to tempt them into asking questions.

The night of the ball Pansy insisted the boys get ready elsewhere. “What?” Blaise huffed “Like where?”

Pansy rolled her eyes “Go to the Slytherin dungeons. Think how the portrait will choke when you show up with Potter.” This tickled him and he quit protesting. Once the door swung shut, they went to work. Pansy and Ginny took over hair and makeup while Hermione and Luna finished charming accessories. Hermione had to admit, the end result was stunning.

Ginny’s red hair hung loose and small lighting bolts sparked as they hung from her ears. The dress hugged her tightly, ending daringly high on her thighs. The ends and neckline were singed and blackened and the dress shifted subtly between red, orange and yellow flames.

Pansy’s dress was more classic with a fitted bodice flaring into a ball gown. The top was a deep earth brown, subtly patterned like tree bark. The skirt fell in mossy green waves to the floor. Her only accessory was a spray of leaves and a little gold bird tucked into her chignon. The bird would tilt its head and twinkle its eyes at you, trilling a quiet song.

Luna’s outfit was in constant motion. The layers of material rustling and sighing around her and a subtly placed charm lighting her hair gently with each movement. Starting almost iridescent on top the skirt ended in velvet blackness. In her ears were delicate spirals which, if you looked closely, were twisting tornados.

Hermione smoothed down her own skirt and looked in the mirror. A deep blue, it started with a plunging v- neckline and flared out at the hips, trailing behind hers shifting colors from darker blue to seafoam at the end of the train. The tricky glamour she wove made the train seem to ebb and flow with each step. Water droplets, iridescent and shimmering, were in each ear and she created a lacy necklace from her throat to the dip of her dress. She’d left her hair cascading in soft curls and nestled more raindrops into it.

“The boys jaws are going to hit the floor,” Pansy said decisively. “Hermione, you have to bring your camera.” As the resident Muggle, who could work her way around tech, Hermione had been deputized as the memory keeper of the group. She charmed the camera to hang in front of them and they took a few giggling selfies.

Ginny had wanted to make a grand entrance, but Pansy and Hermione had vetoed it. She settled for a reveal to the boys just before they went into the Great Hall. Hermione paused at the top of the stairs, taking in the boys before they could notice her. They had gone for the “four seasons” and clearly thrown themselves into it. Blaise was resplendent in pink and purple robes, with touches of pale green. Theo was a bit demurrer with the dark green of summer. Harry’s dress robes faded from red to orange to brown in a sort of ombre. But it was Draco who took her breath away. He’d forgone robes and was in a fitted white suit jacket. Every touch was ice silver and he looked like the god of winter coming to take his vengeance.

Hermione blushed at the last bit of poetic hyperbole, but he did look good. They finally noticed the girls’ arrival and Blaise whistled while Harry spun Ginny around. Only Draco hadn’t moved, he couldn’t take his eyes off the iridescent drops dipping enticingly into the v of her dress or the low-cut back that spilled off like ocean waves. Theo nudged him and said quietly “My dear, you’ll catch lacewing flies with your mouth hanging open like that.” Draco startled and recovered, bending over Pansy’s hand with a kiss and a wink, then offering his arm to Luna to escort her inside.

The band was in full swing and Blaise and Ginny’s energy had everyone up and dancing. The band was some up and coming group…The Hex and Gones. Hermione kind of enjoyed the geeky math and magic puns but wasn’t sure whether the others got it.

Blaise claimed her for a dance, making her giggle with his overly courteous manners. She danced with Theo and Harry and sat some, watching her friends spin happily around the floor. She snapped pictures, making them pose in every ridiculous formal way Muggles did at these events.

Draco appeared at her elbow while she was watching Blaise and Pansy out on the floor. “They look cute together,” she remarked and Draco eyed them.

“You know how you are with Potter?” he asked and Hermione nodded “That’s Blaise and Pansy. Even implying romance makes them gag. Besides, they wouldn’t be each other’s type anyway.” Hermione raised an eyebrow but Draco didn’t elaborate. As the dance ended, she watched Pansy walk confidently over to the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain. Touching her gently on the arm, Pansy whispered something in her ear. The Ravenclaw blushed prettily and looped an arm through Pansy’s as they strolled through the hall and to the doors. Draco laughed at the “O” of surprise on Hermione’s face. She could be so book smart and reality innocent sometimes it was very endearing.

“So, Blaise….” She ventured and Draco nodded to where he was bending low at the waist to Theo, who looked uncertain for a moment but then stepped into his arms and twirled off across the ballroom. Hermione looked quickly around but no one seemed to notice.

Draco caught the flicker of her glance “The wizarding world does many things wrong.” He said, “But one thing they’ve done right is always believing that love is love.” HE stood up smoothly and offered a hand to Hermione “You can’t let the ball end without dancing with me once.” She smiled and took his hand, charming her camera to float and take photos at random. They whirled around the dance floor, smiling and talking. His hand brushing her lower back and the way he led her so confidently was delightfully confusing. His muttered comments about the couples around them had her giggling and she would have smacked him if it wouldn’t have caused her to lose her footing.

As the notes died away, Draco bowed low and kissed her hand. She blushed “You made me feel like a princess,” she admitted.

He smiled “Good,” He said in a low voice, “It’s the least you deserve.” Offering her an arm, he escorted her back to the group where they were laughing and gathering their things. As they were leaving the Great Hall, Hermione’s stomach flipped, she hadn’t thought of Ron even once.


	5. A Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unpleasantness ahead for anyone who has had a one sided or gaslighting relationship

Hermione groaned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her legs throbbed from dancing and she wavered between giddiness and guilt about how much fun she’d had. Mind focused on coffee, she made her way to the common room and almost tripped on Harry. He was sprawled out on a pile of couch cushions, glasses still on and an undignified thread of drool trickling down his cheek. He stirred at Hermione’s muffled giggle and sat up blinking. She made coffee and settled with him on the couch. “Where’s Ginny?” she asked as she sipped.

Harry grimaced “Portrait wouldn’t let her in.” he admitted “And I knew better than to try and go with her. Figured I’d see her at breakfast.” Hermione shook her head at the rather outdated and arbitrary moral code of the castle, but was kind of glad to get some time with Harry. “Hey,” he said, running his hands distractedly through his hair “Ron should have been here.”

Hermione’s face fell “Well, it would have been nice,” she admitted “But I mean he had plans.”

Harry set down his cup and took her hands in his “No,” he said firmly. “He should have come.” Hermione took a shuddering breath and gave a shaky smile to her best friend.

Blaise and Theo appeared and Blaise jovially dove over the back of the couch, landing on top of Hermione and Harry. “What a NIGHT!” he crowed. “The music, the conversation, the dancing. All of it.” Hermione ruffled his hair then tipped him off her lap and onto the floor. His squawk brought Pansy to the door, but she just shook her head and disappeared again. Draco surprised them all by coming in the portrait door, his casual clothes and windswept hair indicating he’d been out flying. Hermione wondered why he had gone out so early.

Finally, they had assembled and made their way to the Great Hall. It was only half full and everyone looked a bit bleary. The quiet chatter was interrupted by the swoop of owls. A large tawny one dumped an obnoxiously pink and purple box in Pansy’s plate. Fishing it out of her eggs, Pansy pulled out a long parchment and a handful of photos. “It’s from Amy,” she explained “Giving me the re-cap from Halloween in the real world.”

“Ugh, Pans,” Draco said with a shudder “How do you stand being friends with her?”

Pansy shrugged and kept a blank face, “Friends is pretty strong,” she admitted, “I like to think of it as a strategic social contact.” She set the photos to the side and picked up the letter.

“Can I look?” Ginny asked with interest and Pansy waved her assent. Ginny flipped through photos, shaking her head “What was this drunken debacle?” She asked, after one photo that showed a drink splashing directly at the camera in repetition.

“Uh…” Pansy scanned the letter “McLaggen’s” Hermione perked up and slid closer to Ginny. Ron never told her his weekend plans but maybe she could catch a glimpse. Ginny pulled the next photo from the bunch, it showed Ron with his arm slung around Dean and Seamus. He looked well and truly plastered and saluted the camera. Further into the stack was Ron grinding between two of the anonymous blonds. Hermione’s smile faltered as she watched his head thrown back with laughter and his arm looped around Amy/Brenda/Karen.

Ginny’s fingers stilled and she muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like “bat bogey” and “he’s going to get it.” The pictures continued, devolving into more manic drunkenness and then piles of people slumped on couches and chairs. Suddenly, Hermione’s hand shot out and she plucked a photo from the stack. Trembling, she looked down at Ron, now shirtless on a pile of cushions. A bleary smile replaying on his face and next to him one of the blondes snuggling in closer. Over and over and over.

Ginny grabbed the photo and let out a screech. Harry had to physically restrain her from rushing off to hex someone. Hermione rose slowly, hands shaking. “Pansy,” she said breathlessly “You have terrible friends.” Everyone looked at her but she just moved robotically out of the hall.

“As I said,” Pansy muttered “Friends is a bit of a strong word.”

Nobody moved for a solid 30 seconds, then Draco unfolded himself from the bench and hurried after her. He didn’t even hesitate, just went straight to the library, making his way through the stack and passed empty tables until he reached the large windows in the back. The curtain was pulled halfway across and he could just see the toes of her boots peeking out. Carefully, he sat on the bench across from her, pulling up his legs and yanking the curtain all the way shut.

She was staring out the window, the only movement an occasionally shuddering rise of her chest. She looked at Draco and his heart clenched to see how utterly lost she looked “Are you going to say you always knew he was a jerk?” she asked dully. “That you could’ve told me it would end this way. That you never thought he was good enough for me.” Draco stayed quiet, watching her carefully. “Although,” she said with a huff of laughter, “At least it wouldn’t be hypocritical coming from you. You ALWAYS hated him. Unlike when Ginny or Harry inevitably gives me those platitudes and it’ll take everything in me not to scream in their face.”

His mouth twisted into a slight grin and he shrugged, but didn’t say anything. Just sat looking out the window, arms looped around his knees. They stayed like that for 30 minutes. Draco watching the sun glint off the Black Lake and Hermione running her mind ragged with scenarios and lists and what ifs and what nexts.

Abruptly, she stood and patted her hair back into place. “I’m going to go see him,” she announced “Clear the air.” Draco noticed she didn’t say “break things off” or “demand an explanation.” But he kept quiet. She nodded once, as if convincing herself, then strode out of the library. Draco sat a little longer, looking out at the lake.

Hermione stepped through the floo into an empty flat. Frowning she looked around and noticed that Ron’s ministry badge and bag were missing. She felt a stab of relief, at least he was at work and wasn’t with…at the party anymore. She turned with a pop and apparated to the ministry. After landing she approached the information desk and with forced cheerfulness asked the receptionist if she could get a message to Ron Weasley. The man looked up from his paper and flicked his wand, landing a paper and quill in front of Hermione. She hesitated; how did she word this? Finally, she pressed her lips together and wrote “Ron, I’m at the ministry. Meet in the cafeteria in ten- Hermione” Handing the message back to the receptionist she watched it zoom of before making her way to the lifts.

The cafeteria was quiet since it was Sunday and she got a cup of coffee and, after hesitating for a long moment, the muffin she knew Ron loved. She sat in a booth, rehearsing what she would say, how she expected he would act. None of that prepared her for his loud shout of “MIONE!” as he strode across the floor with a huge smile on his face. He flung himself heavily into the bench and wrapped his arms around her, laying a smacking kiss on her cheek. “I’ve missed you! This is a great surprise.” He took a slurp of her coffee and a huge bite out of the muffin before registering the set of her mouth and her stiff shoulders. “What’s wrong?” he asked and she stared at him for a few beats.

“Seriously!” She hissed, “You are asking me why something might be wrong.”

He shrugged and nodded, “PMS?” He guessed and she threw up her arms in exasperation.

“No, Ronald. It isn’t PMS.” She said between clenched teeth “Pansy’s friend Brenda/Karen/Amy sent over pictures from McLaggen’s last night.” She stared at him but he just raised his eyebrows in a silent question. “Pictures of you grinding on some, some, FLOOZIES. Oh, or even better, you curled up naked with one and snuggling into each other very comfortably.”

There was a pause and then Ron’s mouth dropped open, “Your upset about that?”

Hermione thought she could spit fire “Uh, yeah, I’m upset about that.” She said scathingly.

“Oh Mione” Ron said, and his voice sounded almost pitying? “You know you are the only witch for me. I was just at a party, having fun, getting a little attention. Nothing happened.”

Hermione faltered, he seemed so comfortable with this. No hint of guilt. “But the naked pictures...” She said, trailing off.

Ron waved his hand “Amy just wanted a picture. I was half asleep and she jumped in next to me to take it. Then I passed out.”

“So, nothing happened?” Hermione asked, part of her loathing how small her voice sounded.

“Not a thing,” Ron said reassuringly. “See, nothing to be upset about. You going to finish that muffin?” She slid it over to him without a word, her mind reeling. HE was right, wasn’t he? There wasn’t anything to be upset about. Clearly, she was overreacting and it was just something she had to work through.

She half heard the end of a question and refocused her eyes “Hm?” she said distractedly.

“I said I’m done for the day if you want to come over for some added reassurance.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and her stomach sank.

“As tempting as that is,” she said with forced cheerfulness “I’ve got to get back to Hogwarts.” She scooted to the end of the bench and he grabbed her wrist, nearly pulling her off balance to give her a loud kiss. She squeezed his hand and headed for the ministry floo.

Stumbling out into the common room she was surprised to see Draco curled up on the couch. “Hey,” he said softly “Everything ok?”

“Oh yes,” she said, as brightly as she could manage. “He explained everything. Just a big misunderstanding. I feel so silly that I got so upset over nothing.” Draco pursed his lips and watched her, but she was determined not to crack. “I probably am not giving him the attention he needs. If I was around more than I’d see first hand it was all in good fun.” She turned to the kitchen to make a cup of tea and when she faced the couch again, Draco was gone.


	6. Holiday Surprises

Draco was walking in a blind rage down the hallway. So caught up in visions of pounding a certain redheaded Weasel that he didn’t even see Ginny before he nearly knocked her over. “Woah. Malfoy. What’s got your wand in a twist?” She said after he’d helped steady her. She tilted her head to one side and considered him carefully. “Let’s go fly,” she said suddenly and turned on her heel towards the broom storage. Draco stared after her for a minute then shook his head and followed her.

They kicked off the ground and raced around the perimeter of the castle, egging each other on. They were over the Forbidden Forest when Ginny pulled to a stop, hovering her broom in mid-air. She looked back over the castle and Draco followed her gaze. She waited quietly and he finally broke the silence, grinding his teeth together as he spoke “You’ll be happy to know,” he said bitterly, “that Pages went and talked to your brother who assured her it was all nothing - that she just MISINTERPRETED. So, it’s all back to sunshine and roses now.”

Ginny’s shoulders slumped and she rubbed her forehead hard “Asshole,” she murmured.

“He cheated, didn’t he.” Draco asked bluntly and Ginny looked up with a bitter laugh.

“No,” she said “The wild thing is he probably didn’t. Oh, don't get me wrong, he definitely was grinding on those girls and fell asleep all curled up with one and he flirted and preened and took their compliments. But it probably didn’t go any farther.” Draco eyed her skeptically but she spread her hands wide “He’s never strayed physically, as far as I know, but it kills me. He thinks this is ok. He really does. He sees no problem lapping up attention and toeing the link of too far with other witches. But, ask one of THEM,” she spat “and they think its more. They think they are special and they have a chance a FUTURE with him. When to him it's just his due as a hero.”

Draco clutched his broom and felt a little faint. “And Granger is ok with this?”

Ginny shook her head “Honestly? She’s a little blind to it. Oh, she knows he likes attention and I think she thinks the rest is just the inevitable part of their hero status. I think if she saw the full picture, she’d hate it.”

“Why does she put up with it?” He asked incredulously. “He doesn’t come to things that are important to her, take any interest in her life or make her a priority AT ALL.” HE smacked the broom and it shuddered violently.

Ginny gave a sad smile “Because she is Hermione Granger. Compassionate, forgiving. She sees the best in people and doesn’t want to fail at anything, including love.”

Turning their brooms back to the castle, they flew back both lost in thought.

November slid into December and the students were starting to look forward to break. Draco watched Hermione, she seemed like she was on a roller coaster and didn’t even realize it. She’d watch eagerly for an owl that never came and slip down only to emerge from a floo conversation nearly glowing. She’d sit woodenly while Blaise and Theo, Harry and Ginny and Pansy and Diane would be cozy together in Hogsmeade but then sling innuendos with a wink in the next breath. She vanished for a day or just an afternoon and returned looking like she was lost in delightful secret thoughts or worked feverishly into the night in the library.

“What are your plans for break?” Draco asked her, at one of the last study sessions before classes ended.

Hermione’s smile brightened “I’ll be at the Burrow,” she said happily “Everyone is going to be there. Bill and Fleur and even Charlie is coming. It’ll be nice being with family.” Her smile faltered and Draco knew she was thinking of her own parents.

“Sounds lovely,” he said softly.

“What about you?” Hermione asked and Draco shrugged.

“Mother and I are going to France. Our only happy Christmases were there and I think she wants to try and reclaim that feeling.” He trailed off and Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Owl me if you get lonely, ok?” she said and Draco dropped his eyes, but nodded.

The Burrow was full to bursting and Hermione was enjoying every minute. While she couldn’t live at this pace all the time it warmed her from the inside out at the holidays. On Christmas morning, they were all sitting around exchanging gifts and enjoying breakfast that morphed into lunch. When the sun started to go down, Ron glanced at his watch “Well,” he announced “I guess we’d better think about going.”

Hermione looked startled “What do you mean?” she whispered “We were going to stay through the end of the week.”

Ron grimaced “I’d like to get back and be with just you,” he said and she felt a little thrill. “C’mon,” he pleaded “Let’s go home now before it gets too late.”

Reluctantly, Hermione kissed the Weasley’s goodbye, avoiding Harry’s concerned look. Ron gripped her arm and they apparated away, landing in the chilled dreary flat. “Well,” she said brightly “What should we do?”

Ron laughed ruefully, “I’m going into the office for a bit.”

Hermione nearly dropped the kettle she was filling “What?” she said “NOW? On CHRISTMAS?”

Ron spread his hands wide “Evil doesn’t take a holiday,” he quipped and she bit her lip “I’ll make it up to you” he promised.

“But, why did you have me come back? If you were just going to go into work?” She was trying to make sense of any of this. 

Ron looked crestfallen “I just assumed you’d want to be with me” he pouted “I need to go check on things but I like knowing you’ll be here when I get back.”

Hermione stiffened but worked to convince herself to be reasonable. Ron’s arms circled her and she nuzzled her neck “Love you,” he said and she hugged him back. As he was getting ready to floo away, Hermione hesitated just a minute then flicked her fingers in a complicated pattern. A Trace slithered out and attached itself to Ron just as the flames turned green.

Holding her breath, she conjured the map and watched as his dot appeared in the Ministry, made its way to the office and stayed. A follow-up pulse of magic showed her only McLaggen and Donovan, the ones who’d pulled Christmas duty, were on the floor. She checked obsessively over the next hour, but the dot stayed. He really was just at work and she was here alone. She couldn’t stand it but she also didn’t know what to do. She didn’t think she could go back to the Burrow and face all the questions. She paced the flat for a few minutes before scribbling a note and grabbing her bag. “HOGWARTS” she called and stepped into the flames.


	7. Hibernating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter, hope you enjoy. Gentle reminder that this is a Dramione fic that is not canon or epilogue compliant. If that isn't your thing it is ok but I don't want anyone to feel I'm trying to trick them.

“What the fuck?” a voice spluttered, as she stepped into the common room. She nearly threw a hex before realizing it was Theo.

“What are you doing here?” she asked dully and he grimaced

“Nott Manor isn’t really the nexus of Christmas cheer. Thought I’d hibernate here for a bit.” Hermione looked over and realized he was in PJ pants and an oversized sweatshirt. She’d never seen him so casual.

“Will it be ok if I’m here too?” She asked in a small voice and he opened his arms wide. Hermione rushed into them and her last reserve broke. She sobbed big ugly tears that soaked Theo’s shirt and clogged up her nose. He stroked her hair and made comforting noises until her tears petered out. Sitting up and scrubbing at her face she started to apologize, but he waved it off.

“What happened Pages?” he asked softly and out spilled everything. Not just Christmas but everything from the not quite willing loss of her virginity to the feelings of being taken for granted and the last straw of being dragged away from family and then left alone. “Did you break things off?” Theo asked and Hermione threw up her hands.

“Yes? No?” Hermione groaned “I left a note saying I couldn’t do this anymore. That I loved him but it wasn’t working. But he’s not going to just accept that. In his mind nothing was wrong.” Theo nodded and looked thoughtful “I know I should do it in person,” Hermione added uncomfortably “But I just can’t. When I see him, none of my convictions hold. I know I’ll talk myself out of it because I don’t even really want to do it. But I have to!” Her voice rose and tears almost spilled again, but she held them back.

“Do you want to have your say or write it?” Theo asked and Hermione considered

“Have my say I think,” she said “I feel like anything written he’ll either not read fully or would try to talk his way out of.”

“Then send a Howler,” Theo said reasonably and Hermione made a face “Howler’s repeat only what you say,” he explained, “Just have your say in a reasonable cadence and have it sent to the flat.”

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully but it made the most sense. Looking a little embarrassed, she went to her room and closed the door. Taking a deep breath, she cast the spell, trying to be clear, level headed and concise. She was probably none of those, but at least she got out that they were over and she was sure. She sent it off and went back to the Common Room. Theo summoned a novel from his stack and dropped it in her lap. She curled up, pausing a moment before resting against him and losing herself in a book.

Predictably, Ron didn’t just take no for an answer. He sent increasingly alarmed messages via owl, first asking if there was a mistake and then begging her to reconsider and demanding to see her in person to work things out. She finally set up an auto response saying she’d made up her mind and please respect her decision. Theo quietly warded the floo against Ron and let the House Elves know he was NOT to be admitted.

Hermione wished she could be confident and give a laugh and a fuck you. After all, SHE was the one who had broken things off. So, why did it hurt like hell? Why did she feel all the rage and helplessness as if she had been dumped unexpectedly?

None of her friends owled and Hermione guessed Ron wasn’t saying anything in case he could get this all to blow over. She was secretly glad for the space and sank into full hibernation mode with Theo.


	8. New Year's Eve

It was New Year’s Eve and Theo stretched and looked at Hermione “Get dressed,” he said decisively “We’re going to Hogsmeade to ring in the New Year.” Hermione groaned good naturedly and went to get ready. She knew she couldn’t wallow and figured at least in Hogsmeade it would be quiet.

In Wizarding London, Draco was shrugging on his dress robes and muttering furiously to himself. His mother had somehow roped him in to escorting one of her friend’s daughters to the Ministry Ball and he was dreading it. The only bright spot was a note from Ginny promising they’d be there along with Pansy and Diana. Blaise was in Italy; Theo was at Hogwarts but maybe Hermione would be there. With a last grimace in the mirror he apparated away.

The ball was in full swing when Draco and…. Melody? arrived. He was barely in the door when he heard Ron’s booming laugh. He turned to the sound, expecting to see a riot of chestnut curls near the sound. Instead, a blonde had her arm wrapped around him and his hands were looking very comfortable on her ass. Draco saw red and was about to storm over when Harry grabbed his elbow “Woah there,” he said “Don’t do something you’ll regret.” Draco just pointed and Harry heaved a sigh “Yeah, I know. Let’s get a drink and I’ll explain what I know.”

Reluctantly, Draco let himself be led off to one side. He waved away the drink and glared at Harry, who ran his hands through his hair distractedly. “So, apparently, Ron and Hermione broke up on Christmas. I didn’t even know until yesterday.”

“What do you mean you didn’t know?” Draco said in disbelief “Weren’t you all playing happy family at the Burrow?”

“We were,” Ginny broke in joining them, “But Ron made them leave on Christmas Day.” She shot a venomous look in her brother’s direction. “According to him,” she said “Hermione left without warning, only a note saying things were over. He’s tried to reach out but she only gives very canned responses and won’t see him.”

Glancing at the dance floor, Draco spotted the redhead dancing very close to the laughing blond “Clearly he’s extremely broken up about it.” He sneered

“Yeah,” Harry replied “That was my reaction too.”

“But what about HERMIONE?” Draco said worriedly “You haven’t heard from her?”

“Not a word,” Harry admitted “I figured if I didn’t hear from her by tonight I’ll get in touch tomorrow.”

“I didn’t want to be here before,” Draco groaned “But this just makes it worse. But I can’t leave, I promised my mother I’d take her.” He jerked his head toward his date laughing with some friends in another part of the room.

“So, take her around the dance floor a few times,” Ginny reasoned “Then tell her you are heading out, but she is welcome to stay.” Draco looked a bit uneasy, it didn’t seem to be in the best taste, but Ginny caught his arm. “I don’t want to wait until tomorrow,” she confided, “I need to know she’s ok.” Draco nodded and went off to reclaim his date.

Theo and Hermione were blissfully unaware of anything happening at the ball. They were in the Hogs Head, laughing with Aberforth and a few others. When the clock chimed midnight, Theo gave her a gentle kiss on the temple. She smiled up at him “Thanks for being such a great friend,” she said, hugging him tight.

They left for the castle soon after, feet crunching over the snow. Hermione let out a huge sigh and the cloud of steam twisted into the darkness. “What’s up?” Theo asked, looping an arm through hers.

“I feel stupid.” She admitted and he clucked in admonishment. “No, I know,” she said “But, I loved him, LOVE him. He was my first, well, everything. How do I keep away? How do I not miss him?”

Theo considered, “You can’t stop yourself from missing what you thought it would be, you can grieve that. But you have to also get yourself to accept what you SHOULD have, what you really want.” Hermione was quiet and he pushed on “He was your first, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be your last. That this was the only way to be in a relationship. It can be what you actually want.”

Hermione gave a hollow laugh “I don’t even know what else it can be like.” She said softly and Theo tucked her arm more securely in his.

“Imagine,” he said “Walking into a big meeting and feeling a note in your pocket. You pull it out and it says ‘good luck. I love you.’ Imagine coming home and making dinner together and talking about your day and really being listened to. Of heated arguments about politics or potions or the latest Weird Sisters album with someone who fights fair. These are just ideas,” he said severely “It can be anything.”

She smiled and nodded, looking up shyly “What else?”

He pursed his lips “Imagine someone kissing you so it takes your breath away. Imagine them worshipping every inch of you. Making you cry out again and again before they allow themselves release. Imagine hurried lovemaking when you should be elsewhere and long, slow sweet times together when you don't. Of them not being able to get you out of their head and you feeling the same.”

Hermione shivered “What would Blaise say to hear you talk like this?” She knew she sounded breathless and guilty all at the same time.

Theo laughed “I don’t know what he’d say so much as what he’d do….” He teased and Hermione swatted him “But seriously Pages this isn’t a proposition, you know that. This is me reminding you of what you deserve and Blaise would fully support that.” Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and was lost in through the rest of the walk.


	9. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness y'all. WordsmithMusings has taken this fic under her wing as my Alpha and also default Beta. Have you read her work? You should read her work. It's amazing.

Theo woke up the next morning to the sound of pans clashing and Hermione muttering to herself. He could make out some of it and lay still, trying to get his bearings before he walked out there. “He was on a date.” CRASH “Of course, why not He’s single.” BANG “Just would have been nice not to have learned about it from the Prophet.” SLAM. Theo cringed and made his way slowly to the common room.

“Morning,” he said carefully and Hermione jumped and nearly dropped a plate.

“Merlin! You startled me. Breakfast?” She asked, all in one breath.

“Sure, thanks” he said and perched on a stool. Sliding the prophet over he rolled his eyes to see the headline. “NEW YEAR, NEW LOVE?” blazed across the page and below a picture of Ron entwined with a blonde as they whirled around the dance floor. In the corner he could see Harry with Ginny and Draco and…. Melody? That middle daughter of somebody or other who they always took turns escorting to formal events. “Ahhhhh,” he said sympathetically and Hermione groaned and slumped over the counter.

“It’s fine,” she said bitterly “I dumped him, remember?” She clenched her jaw and her eyes glistened

“I know,” Theo said softly “But it hurts to think he is ok so fast. It makes it feel like it didn’t mean as much to him.”

“Which is totally unfair,” Hermione said loyally “I don’t KNOW that.”

“No,” Theo conceded “But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel that way.” Hermione nodded glumly and pushed her breakfast around the plate.

The flames sputtered and turned green and Harry’s face looked tentatively. “Hey,” he called “Can we come over?” Hermione turned and smiled, beckoning with her hand.

Her eyes widened slightly as Harry, Ginny and Draco stepped out. “Sleepover?” Theo quipped and Harry grinned wryly.

“After the stunt my  _ darling _ brother pulled,” Ginny said with her nose in the air “I had no interest in going to their flat. So, we crashed with Draco.” She was across the room to Hermione in two steps and pulled her into a bruising hug. “I hate him,” she said viciously.

Hermione pulled back “Ginny,” she said sternly “He’s your brother. And whatever you are going to say just, don’t. IF you say I’m better off without him then I’ll wonder why you were so positive about us all along. If you say you knew he was a jerk, then part of me will wonder why you didn’t tell me sooner.”

Ginny made a face and shrugged “Fine. But for the record I like you better and that’s the truth.”

“Me too,” Harry said ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione hugged Ginny back and the redhead led her to the couch.

Sitting close together Ginny asked “What happened?” and Hermione began to recount everything since Christmas.

“How is she?” Draco asked in a low voice and Theo shrugged.

“Hurt, angry, a little lost. But, getting there.” Draco’s eyes drifted to the girls on the couch, Ginny gesturing wildly and Hermione with a hand on her arm.

“Can I please hex him?” Draco ground out and Harry laughed.

“You are third in line behind me and Ginny. Hermione is basically my sister AND best friend. I can’t believe I didn’t see any of it.”

Hermione’s eyed the boys “They’re talking about me,” She muttered to Ginny.

Ginny smirked “We love you Hermione. We worry. It’s what we do.” Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend.

“So how was the ball?” She asked and Ginny frowned

“I don’t know” she admitted “Harry dragged me off pretty early. I think he was afraid I’d publicly hex Ron. As if I’m that unsubtle.” She said with a toss of her hair.

“I saw you in the prophet” Hermione said “And Draco and his…date?”

“Oh right…Melody? I think that’s it.” Ginny said “I didn’t see much of them.”

Hermione looked under her lashes at Draco’s slim form, “No, I don’t suppose you would have.” She murmured.

Ginny could see her friend starting to sink and leaned over the back of the couch. “OI! Ferret!” she called and Draco’s head snapped up. “Weren’t you babbling on about some dried capsule extended release nonsense?”

Draco stood up "For the wolfsbane” he said to Hermione “I was thinking if we tried to dry the main ingredient, we might be able to make it shelf stable and dissolvable.”

Hermione frowned “But didn’t Mortmancy calculate the efficacy of dried herbs decreased exponentially over time? I think I saw a table in the appendix.”

“Alright, Library” Ginny said, hauling Hermione off the couch “While you two talking nerdy is quite a turn on, let’s move this party to the book-room.” Harry groaned and shook his head and Theo smirked. “I’ve got Potions work.” She continued “Theo I’m sure you’ve got something and Harry. Well…just c’mon.”

Settled in their favorite spot, Draco and Hermione were soon immersed in their project, while Ginny and Theo watched them covertly. “They would be so good together.” She mused.

“Slow down Red,” Theo cautioned “They need to do this themselves.”

“But you agree” she noted, and Theo nodded. Ginny grinned triumphantly and returned to her work.

Hermione stretched, rolling out a knot in her shoulders. “How was the ball?” she asked casually and Draco frowned.

“I didn’t stay long,” he admitted.

An image of the lovely woman in his arms flashed through Hermione’s head “No, why would you?” she asked with a touch of bitterness. Bending over her work she missed the confused look on Draco’s face.


	10. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bitty chapter. Next one is a big one. Don't worry GMGaby, BAMF Hermione is coming back very very soon!

Blaise returned the next day and Hermione held her breath for a minute, expecting him to demand a play by play. Instead, he had them all in stitches recounting how his Aunt had gotten completely drunk off elf-wine and declared to the entire family her undying devotion for Muggle reality TV. “Uncle didn’t have any idea what she was talking about but was scandalized on principle,” he chortled “And of course I watched all she’d show me. Now I’m hooked.” Ginny was intrigued by his description and badgered Harry into showing her as soon as they got the telly hooked up.

Classes resumed and Hermione sank into an easy rhythm. Routine made things better, no time to think or worry. Only the nights were hard. Then, she let her mind drift to what Theo had told her. She let herself fantasize about being treasured, being wanted.

“Alright kids. Listen up,” Pansy announced “This is important.” Hermione looked up curiously as the other Slytherins gathered around. Pansy brandished a parchment in the air “What I need to know is WHO from Bulgaria is writing to Hermione Granger?”

“Oh, honestly Pansy,” Hermione groaned and snatched the letter. Skimming it quickly she smiled with delight “It’s from Viktor!”

“Viktor, as in Viktor Krum?” Blaise asked, mouth hanging open.

“Of course,” Hermione said with a wave “We’ve stayed in touch since the Tournament.” She scanned further down. “He’s coming for some international Quidditch commemoration dinner. He’s set aside a table for me and I can bring whoever I like.” She smiled in triumph at the twin looks of shock on Blaise and Draco’s faces.

“Hermione,” Draco said slowly “Just so you know, even at their height the Malfoy’s couldn’t get into that.”

Hermione looked smug, “Then I guess its lucky you met me.” She winked at him and he rolled his eyes “Ten seats. So, everyone brings a date.” She tossed the invitation on the table and went to reply to Viktor.

Suddenly there was a screech “A WEEK!” Pansy looked ill. “How am I supposed to get myself together for this in a WEEK.” Blaise patted her comfortingly on the back as Theo suppressed a grin.

Everyone else had gone to bed, but Draco was staring at the fire. The couch creaked as Theo sat down beside him. “What’s up?” He asked softly and Draco fidgeted slightly.

“I like her Theo,” he finally said.

“I already knew that,” he replied “But go on.”

“She said we should all bring dates. And when we’ve been studying, she’s told me a couple of times how glad she is we are friends. I, what do I do?”

Theo smiled sadly at his friend “I honestly don’t know” he replied “I guess you bring a date. You see how it feels and you go from there.” Draco nodded sadly and continued to gaze at the fire.


	11. The Dinner

The following Saturday was a whirlwind of activity, that mostly revolved around Blaise and Pansy. Theo and Diana just shook their heads at their respective partners and settled in for a game of wizard chess.

Harry and Ginny were getting ready at his flat. Ginny winking at Hermione during lunch and telling her that she needed EXTRA time to get ready, then laughing as she fended off vegetables that Hermione sent flying at her.

Draco had left soon after lunch saying he’d get ready at home and meet them at the gala. “At the Manor?” Hermione had asked curiously, they rarely talked about that particular place.

“No,” he said uncomfortably “I, uh, have a flat in London.”

Hermione’s mouth dropped open “How did I not know that?” She said accusingly and he shrugged.

"It just, I didn’t want to seem like I was showing off.” He admitted. “Mother is full time in France and I just needed a place. I know it seems silly since I’m still at Hogwarts.”

“No, I get it.” Hermione said quietly, thinking of her parent’s house. “Well,” she added brightly “I’ll see you at the gala. It’ll be fun to meet…Melody?”

Alone in her room, Hermione looked in the mirror. She’d surprised herself by wanting to look amazing tonight. Not for anyone, just because she wanted to. Starting with her hair she lit it hang down in glossy curls, and just pinned a little back. Pansy had offered help with make-up but she politely declined. Instead, she did a few simple bits to play up her eyes and bring attention to her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, she took the dress off the hanger. It was gold and fell to the floor. Demure and high across the top in a halter style it clung to her torso then fell in soft folds. Turning slowly, Hermione grinned at the back of the dress…which simply wasn’t there. It dipped to her waist and the gold shimmered against her skin.

She eyed herself critically. She had curves. She had an ass. She would never look like those anonymous blondes EVERYONE seemed to be bringing around. But, she acknowledged, she was fucking hot. Straightening up she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

The gala was buzzing when she arrived and it took her awhile to find her friends. Ginny waved frantically, “Over here!” the redhead shouted and Hermione made her wave over. “HERMIONE!” Ginny squealed “You look amazing!”

Hermione blushed “Thanks.”

“Is this for Viktor?” Ginny asked suspiciously.

“Honestly? No,” Hermione said with a smile. “I just wanted to look hot.”

“Well,” Ginny laughed, “Mission accomplished.” Looping her arm through Hermione’s she announced, “We are going to find a drink and then dance.”

A flash of white-blond caught her eye and she pulled up short. “Hold on Gin. I want to meet Draco’s date.” Ginny looked like she wanted to say something, but shrugged and followed Hermione over.

Draco was helping a stunning blonde in Slytherin green out of her wrap. “Hi,” Hermione said excitedly. “It’s so nice to meet you. I’m Hermione.” She faltered slightly, watching Draco’s hand on the girl’s back and feeling an unfamiliar pain gnawing at her stomach. “Draco is one of my really good friends. I was sorry I didn’t see you at New Year’s. Was dealing with some stuff.” She stopped abruptly, realizing she was babbling and that Draco was watching her curiously.

“Melody,” the girl said with a smile “I’m glad to meet you.” She touched Draco’s arm to say something and Hermione’s shoulders tensed. Her stomach hurt more and it all felt very strange.

Draco watched her surreptitiously the rest of the evening, if he didn’t know better, he’d say she was jealous. She’d flinched whenever he took Melody’s hand to dance and the two times, he got her out on the floor she’d barely met his eyes. It was all very confusing.

The gala was in full swing when Hermione heard a laugh that made her heart clench. “Are you fucking kidding me?” she muttered to herself. Theo detached himself from the group he was talking with and casually touched her elbow.

“Remember what I told you,” he said in a low voice, “Remember what you deserve.”

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded decisively. Theo smiled encouraging and led her out on the dance floor. Hermione was grateful to let him lead so she could think. “You are Hermione FUCKING Granger,” she told herself strongly “You will not let this rule you anymore. You are smart, kind and gorgeous. You are going to own every bit of it tonight.”

“There’s the spark we were missing,” Theo murmured and led her back to their friends.

Harry was clutching a murderous looking Ginny and keeping up a constant murmur in her ear. Hermione sipped her drink and looked around. She saw Ron striding towards them and braced for impact.

“There you all are,” He said jovially “I thought you’d been avoiding me.”

“Well spotted,” Ginny muttered through clenched teeth and Harry threw an apologetic look to Hermione before guiding her away.

Ron eyed Hermione approvingly. “Merlin you look stunning. Makes your tits look bigger and your ass smaller. The things I’ll do to you once you are out of that dress.” Hermione nearly choked and turned to stare at him, but Ron looked out over the crowd, oblivious.

“Excuse me,” she said in a tone that should have made him run for cover.

“Oh, c’mon now Mione,” he said, smiling carelessly “You know we were meant to be. The love story for the ages. You’ve made your point. Now stop playing house with those snakes and come home.”

“What is my potions project?” Hermione said abruptly. Ron looked confused then shrugged, “I don’t know. Some healing draught thing, right? What does it matter?”

“What are my plans after graduating?” She continued and Ron made a face “Healer training but then we’ll have a family so you’ll be home for that.”

Hermione took a step closer to Ron and he suddenly looked a bit nervous. “You just refuse to see it, don’t you” she said flatly, “You don’t want me. You want the idea of us while getting the benefit of being just you. You know nothing about me and care even less. You dragged me away from my family on CHRISTMAS and then ditched me to go play superhero. These ‘snakes’ are my friends,” she spat out “Hell, they even know how much I loathe the nickname Mione.”

Ron’s eyes narrowed “Which one are you fucking” he said in a low voice. “Or is it all of them? Maybe more then one at a time. When did it start Hermione, October? Halloween? Or did it really kick off around the holidays?”

“Oh no Ron,” Hermione said and her voice was razor sharp, “You do NOT get to play that card with me. Not when you were lapping up the attention of groupies and dragging me along behind you without thinking twice about me.” She flexed her fingers and the glass he was holding shattered, leaving him covered in firewhiskey. “I’m going to give you a one-minute head start. Get the hell out of here.”

Ron mopped at his face “You’ll never find someone who treats you like I do.” He snarled

“I’m counting on it,” Hermione said icily, turning on her heel and striding across the room.

Her friends, who had been watching carefully with their hands on their wands, cheered loudly when she returned “TO PAGES!” Blaise said and even Pansy nodded approvingly.

“I don’t understand,” Melody giggled to Draco.

“I’ll explain later,” He muttered and Hermione’s stomach knotted. Grabbing Ginny and Pansy she yanked them to the dance floor, determined to have a good time.

Saying goodbye, Hermione watched Ginny and Harry apparate away and Draco take Melody side-along. The others returned to Hogwarts and vanished into their rooms, leaving Hermione praying they remembered silencing spells, and she was left alone.

Finally, finally, she let her thoughts stray to Draco. He had looked wonderful tonight and she finally had to admit to herself that every time he touched Melody or she had his attention a stab of jealousy had torn through her. She pulled out a piece of parchment and jotted a quick note “Great to see you tonight. Maybe lunch tomorrow unless you have plans?” and sent it off with an owl.

She got ready for bed slowly, refusing to admit the real purpose behind sending it. If he replied, it meant he wasn’t still with Melody, wasn’t… otherwise occupied. If he didn’t, well.

Just as she was climbing into bed an owl swooped through her window and dropped a letter on her lap. Opening it with trembling fingers she read, “Lunch tomorrow sounds good; I may even be here for breakfast. See you then. PS: You looked stunning tonight.”

Hermione smiled and her stomach did a flip, then she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Confessions

Hermione was the first one awake, unsurprising considering how much the others had had to drink. She made her way to the common room, mind focused on coffee. “Hey Pages,” Draco’s low voice made her jump and shiver.

“Oh, hey,” she said, smiling nervously “Didn’t expect to see anyone up this early.”

“Mm” he hummed non-committedly and eyed her, “So, are we going to talk about what happened last night?”

She laughed nervously, not meeting his eyes, “Whatever are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” he said firmly and she wrung her hands, trying to formulate an answer. He crossed the room slowly until he was standing closer to her and her breath hitched. “Hermione,” he half whispered “I’m going to kiss you, is that ok?” She nodded frantically but he traced her cheek “Tell me,” he implored, “Is that ok?”

“Yes,” she whispered and rose on her toes to meet him.

The brush of his lips were soft, so gentle. If she hadn’t known they were kissing she might have thought she was dreaming again. Touch and then break apart, repeat. His hand cradled her neck and hers gripped his shirt like she thought he would vanish. She tried to deepen the kiss, parting her lips just slightly as an invitation, but he kept up the slow, light touches.

Then, he stopped, pulled back and looked at her wonderingly, as he traced her face from her forehead down her jaw. “Do you have plans this afternoon?” He asked and she started slightly, jarred by the question.

“Um, no,” she answered.

“I’d like to take you on a date,” he said with a smile and stared at him.

“A...date?” she stuttered and he laughed.

“Yes Pages, you know, when people who like each other go out and spend time together?” He smirked and she flushed.

“I know what a date is,” she muttered and he just grinned again.

“So, 3?” he asked and she nodded. He kissed her, one last light touch, and left the room.

Hermione stood there for a moment, feeling her heart beating erratically. Then, panic overtook her “A DATE!” she wasn’t even sure what that was. Hurriedly she cast a Patronus and sent it off to Ginny, chewing her nails until her friend’s head appeared in the fireplace. “Ron’s not here and Harry’s sleeping, come over.” Gratefully, Hermione stepped through the flames.

“What happened, is everyone ok?” Ginny looked worried and Hermione’s heart broke a little. They could never go back to just being ordinary. A Patronus, a letter, a knock, their first thought would always be that something terrible had happened. 

“Gin, it’s ok. I’m sorry. It’s not that kind of emergency,” she said, taking the girl in her arms and soothing her “That was thoughtless of me. I’m sorry.” Ginny took a long shuddering breath and gave Hermione a smile. “Uh,” Hermione said with a blush “So, um, Draco kissed me and asked me out.”

Ginny’s mouth dropped open and she flopped back on the couch, “FINALLY!” she exclaimed and Hermione frowned. “Oh don’t give me that,” Ginny scolded “You two are perfect for each other. You are basically best friends. He’s hot. Plus the sexual tension between you two could be sliced and spread on toast.” She paused and eyed her friend “What?” She asked flatly and Hermione flopped down next to her.

“I don’t know how to date!” Hermione blurted out “I barely did before and I certainly don’t remember now. Plus, I’m still a mess from Ron. I don’t want to shove any baggage on Draco. Oh, and I’ve only been broken up for what, 2 months? That’s too soon, right? He’s not someone to rebound with.” Hermione buried her head in her hands and groaned.

“Ok, back to front.” GInny said practically “Sure, you’ve only been officially over with Ron for a few months, but it was fizzing out way before that...or are you forgetting Halloween?” Hermione cringed visibly. “Also there is no Ministry sanctioned timeline for this sort of thing. It’s what feels right. As for baggage,” Ginny flapped her hand dismissively, “Something tells me that Malfoy comes with a matched set and it’s probably monogrammed.” Hermione peeked up at Ginny and allowed herself a small smile. “As for how you date,” Ginny shrugged “Just do what feels right.”

Hermione leaned on Ginny and allowed herself to breathe. “Of course” Ginny said slowly “One thing that is serious is what you’ll be wearing.” She jumped up and pulled a protesting Hermione back through the flames to Hogwarts.

“Ginny,” Hermione scolded as the redhead rummaged through the closet, “You know clothes aren’t the most important thing and definitely aren’t the answer to everything!”

Ginny reappeared, arms piled with choices, and smiled knowingly at her friend. “You are absolutely right, of course,” she said, “But clothes are something you can control and I thought that you might feel better if you were able to face a problem and find a solution.”

Hermione smiled ruefully at her friend “You know me too well,” she said and took the outfit Ginny handed her.


	13. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves. I had planned to take this fic further but nothing I wrote felt right. So I'm giving you two last chapters. You can end here but if you'd rather have a little bit of lemons you can read the next one also. I hope you enjoyed it

Hermione sat on her bed, fidgeting with the end of her sweater. She kept trying to be busy but would stall out after a few moments. At exactly 3pm, there was a light knock and she drew a deep breath and opened the door.

Draco stood there, smiling at her warmly. On the surface he looked totally relaxed, but Hermione had gotten to know him and could see his hands were slightly clenched in his jacket pocket. “Hey,” she said with a shy smile and he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Ready to go?” he asked and she nodded “We’ll floo to my place and apparate from there. It’s a surprise so don’t bother asking,” he admonished. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Dusting off the soot, Hermione was caught off guard by Draco’s flat. It was light and airy with sunshine streaming in from multiple windows. He caught her staring and wrinkled his nose, “I basically went for as different from the manor as possible,” he explained “Not too homey yet, but I’ll fix that once I’m living here full time after graduation. It’s got the basics.” He gestured towards the kitchen and through an open door she could see a bedroom. “Is it alright if we side along?" He asked and a little thrill ran through her.

“Sure,” she said, trying to keep her voice casual, but the thought of being so close to him was distracting. He looped his arm around her waist and tucked her in next to him, holding her other hand lightly. She felt the familiar pull and they landed in a quiet alley. It was cold and she pulled her jacket tighter. She could smell the tang of salt air and looked quizzically at Draco. 

“Bournemouth,” he said with a smile, “Not exactly a winter destination, I know, but I figured we could keep out of the way of the press and there is a nice wizarding community here.” He tucked her arm in his and led her out onto the busy street. Gesturing at one of the signs overhead he pointed out the “X” carved under the shop name. “Any shop with an X is for Muggles and Wizards. Supposed to look like crossed wands. If it is for wizards only it just has a single slash” Hermione liked the simple way the two worlds integrated and felt more comfortable here then in many parts of Diagon Alley. 

Draco guided her to a little pub with a visible X and they were soon tucked away in a booth. When they sat down, Hermione suddenly felt shy. She was incredibly aware of how close they were, how the heat radiated off his body where his leg brushed his. She played with the napkin and looked around, trying to think of something to say.

“Where’d you go?” He asked softly and she gave an embarrassed laugh.

“Why do I feel so awkward?” she asked, half to herself

Draco lounged back in the booth “Probably because you are imagining me naked,” he said casually and she blushed furiously before flicking him hard with her fingers. He caught her hand and held it lightly, stroking the back of it. She watched, mesmerized, as he traced up one finger and down the other leaving little tingles in his wake.

“Oh yeah,” she challenged in a slightly husky voice, “Then how come you aren’t awkward.”

“Because,” he answered, dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “I’ve been imagining you like that for almost a year now.”

Her hand tightened in his and her eyes flew to his face. There was his trademark smirk but also a flicker of something. Doubt? Hope? Hermione exhaled and stared at the ceiling “Oh really,” she said neutrally, “Then this date must be a disappointment so far.”

Draco edged just a little closer so the line of his leg was pressed against hers. The heat from the contact ran straight to her core and she took a shuddering breath. Nonchalantly, Draco draped an arm across the back of the booth,his hand tangling just slightly in her curls. “On the contrary,” he said, with a low chuckle that made her shiver, “You’re here, practically in my arms. I’m touching you and until you say so there is no reason why I need to stop. I’d say I’m exactly where I dreamed I would be.”

Hermione swallowed hard, old guilt mixed with new feelings making her a little dizzy. “I’m a disaster," she warned and Draco pulled back slightly, “A complete mess. If not broken then at least cracked in a dozen places.” 

Draco inhaled sharply and Hermione avoided his eyes. Leaning in he kissed her softly on the temple.”Have you heard of Kintsugi?” he asked and she furrowed her brow before shaking her head “In Japan” he continued, “broken objects are often repaired with gold” he traced the lines of her hands lightly with his fingers “The cracks and broken pieces aren’t seen as a flaw, or a reason to throw the piece away. Instead, they are part of the object’s history and something that only adds to its beauty.” Gently, he tilted her head up “You aren’t broken” he said emphatically “and whatever cracks you have just add to your value.” Ever so gently, his lips met hers and she allowed herself to sink into the kiss. 


	14. Lots to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here there be lemons!

When they came up for air, Hermione’s heart was going 1,000 miles a minute and it felt like Draco’s words were trickling into all the secret painful places in her heart and filing them. She opened her mouth to try and say something, then closed it again, instead leaning her forehead against his.

“Hermione,” he said quietly, “How many Slytherins does it take to stir a cauldron?” She sat up and stared at him like he had a snorkack horn growing out of his head. “One,” he continued, “He sticks his wand in the cauldron and the world revolves around him.” She saw his lips twitch in a smile and she snorted with laughter. Soon they were both laughing so hard that Hermione’s stomach was hurting. Mood effectively lightened, the conversation flowed more easily.

Hermione couldn’t believe it when she checked the time and it was already 7pm. “Better get you back” Draco said solemnly, “I really don’t need a hex from Ginny for getting you home too late.” Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed him to pull her out of the booth. She slipped her hand in his and was happy to see a little spot of color in his cheeks and the ghost of a smile. 

They wandered the street until Hermione shuddered in a particularly chilly gust. Ducking into an alley, Draco held her close and apparated back to his flat. He had a hand on her lower back and was guiding her to the fireplace when she stopped “Do we have to back already?” she asked and his eyes flashed silver.

“Not if the lady doesn’t wish to,” he replied and she took off her coat and laid it decisively on the couch.

“Well, we didn’t have dessert,” she said matter-of-factly and he chuckled, vanishing into the kitchen. Returning a little while later he carried a steaming pot of tea and what looked like one of everything from Honeydukes. 

Heremione’s brain was trying to convince her she should be shy, or nervous, but she was determined to ignore it. Draco sat next to her and, after a moment's hesitation, scooted closer so their legs were touching. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him, feeling the heat of his body and breathing in the minty smell she associated with him. He twisted a curl around his finger, letting it spring free before catching it again.

Experimentally, Hermione turned just slightly toward him and nudged his cheek lightly with her nose, running it up and down and smiling to herself when his breath hitched. She traced his jaw and let a breathy puff of air tickle his ear. He swallowed hard and his hand in her hair stalled. Using two fingers, she turned his cheek so they faced each other and ran a finger across his lips and up into his hair. His lips parted ever so slightly and she leaned in, stopping herself just in time to ask sincerely, “May I kiss you?”

Draco’s answer was to close the gap between them and capture her lips firmly with his. One hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head just slightly so he could dip in for another kiss. Impulsively, Hermione threw a leg across Draco’s lap so she was straddling him. Running both hands into his hair, her tongue darting out and moving inquiringly along the seam of his lips. They parted willingly and she shivered as their tongues met. He was dipping in and out of her mouth and it made her think of all the other places his tongue might go and what it could do there. Pulling back just slightly, she huffed a laugh and asked playfully, “Is that a threat or a promise Draco?” 

His eyes darkened “Not a threat,” he said, pulling her back down “But I do always keep my promises.” She managed to capture his tongue and ran her own down it, trying to plant images in his mind of what she could do to other parts of him. He groaned and shuddered, one hand twisting in her hair and the other wrapped securely around her waist pulling them together so she could feel him through the fabric of their clothes.

She ran a hand down his side, stopping at the hem of his shirt, “May I touch you like this?” She asked in a low voice and he groaned out his assent. She slipped her hands under his shirt, running along the hard muscles of his back. 

His thumb was brushing back and forth along the small of her back ”Please may I?” he asked and she smiled and nodded. He slid his hand gently under her shirt and ran his fingers up and down her spine. Her hands dropped to his hips and she paused, feeling the tremors and goosebumps erupting at his touch. His other hand dropped to her ass, pulling her closer still. His other hand drifted to her ribs and began trailing towards her chest. She tensed and hesitated, and he immediately removed his hand. “No?” he asked and she bit her lip.

“Uh, yeah, no. I don’t think. I mean, it’s not.” He ran his thumb over her lips

“Your no is enough,” he told her firmly and she kissed him with renewed fervor. 

As she shifted slightly his cock brushed her clit and she gasped into his mouth. Draco gave a low groan and Hermione blushed. "Sorry,” she murmured.

“Nothing to be sorry for," he said with a smirk. Then he paused “Could you come like that? Would you want to?”

Hermione didn’t want to look at him. “I, uh, have never done that before,” she confessed.

He put his forehead against hers “If you’d like to try. Please, be my guest.” Heat pooled between her legs and she gave an experimental roll of her hips. Draco began kissing her again, holding her close and gripping her curls. She let herself sink into the feeling of his hands on her, his mouth trailing kisses along her throat and the lightning strike of pleasure every time she brushed against him.

Her brow furrowed in concentration as her movements grew quicker. Draco held her firmly, letting her move as she needed to, content with kissing and touching wherever he could reach and the pressure of her rocking against him.

Hermione could feel her orgasm coiling inside her. She’d only ever come from her own hand and this, while giving her the same control, was more intense. Almost without warning, her orgasm crashed through her and she rocked against Draco as he buried his face in her neck, kissing her gently.

She shuddered with little aftershocks and collapsed against his chest. He stroked her back, long sweeping movements. “Thank you,” he breathed in her ear and she laughed self consciously.

“I can’t imagine why you are thanking me,” she said, “You didn’t get anything out of that.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Pages,” he replied, giving her a look that made her shiver. “Though it shows we still have a lot to learn about each other.” The promise in his words and the look he gave her, made her heart flip. She leaned in to seal that promise with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname "Pages" I got from WordsmithMusings (seriously- go read all their stuff it is awesome) and the dresses were inspired by the lovely image that olivieblake wove in "How Lady Vengeance Takes Her Tea" (It is a WIP and I'm hooked). I'll try to tag any other authors that inspired me so you can go read their works, nothing is purposefully copied from them without permission


End file.
